


Family - Familie

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [21]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 46. Family - FamilieNachdem Peter von seinen Eltern aus dem Haus geworfen wurde, versucht Justus wenigstens einige Sachen seines Freundes aus dessen Zimmer holen zu können. Dabei trifft er auf Mrs Shaw, der er deutlich seine Meinung über ihr Verhalten und das ihres Mannes sagt.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 22





	Family - Familie

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Art kleiner Fortsetzung zu "Lebensabschnitte".
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Justus betätigte die Klingel und starrte finster auf das dunkle Holz der Haustür. Er konnte noch immer nicht ganz glauben, was Peter aber vor allem Bob ihm darüber erzählt hatten, was im Hause Shaw vor Weihnachten und an Heilig Abend geschehen war. Am zweiten Feiertag hatte er mit Bob telefoniert, als seine beiden Freunde bereits auf dem Weg in ihren Urlaub waren und in der Bahn saßen.

Peter schien entschieden zu haben, für einige Zeit weder darüber nachdenken noch reden zu wollen. Bob hatte Justus in kurzen Worten umrissen, was Peters Eltern an Weihnachten entschieden hatte. Peter war wohl im Abteil eingeschlafen und Bob schien sich Sorgen zu machen, dass Peter tatsächlich nicht an seine Sachen heran kommen würde.

Deshalb stand Justus jetzt vor der Haustür der Shaws und wartete darauf, dass Peters Mutter oder Vater ihm öffnen würden. Er hatte den größten Rucksack dabei, den er hatte finden können und ihn so präpariert, dass er fast voll aus sah, obwohl er komplett leer war. Zumindest Peters Schulsachen wollte er versuchen mitzunehmen. Peters Eltern hatten kein Recht ihrem Sohn seine Sachen vorzuenthalten und sie hatten die Pflicht ihn zu unterstützen bis er fünfundzwanzig war, so lange er kein ausreichendes eigenes Einkommen hatte.

„Justus?“ Mrs Shaw war die Überraschung deutlich anzusehen. „Peter ist nicht hier“, stellte sie abweisend fest, als sie sich gefasst hatte.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Justus ruhig. „Er ist mit Bob im Urlaub. Ich bin auch nicht wegen Peter hier. Bob hat mir erzählt, dass er – nicht mehr hier wohnt.“ Er beobachtete die Regungen im Gesicht von Peters Mutter, die fast unmerklich zusammen zuckte, als er mitten im Satz zögerte.

„Warum bist du dann hier?“, wollte Mrs Shaw unsicher wissen.

„Ich habe Peter ein paar Tage vor den Ferien einige Unterlagen aus der Schule ausgeliehen, weil er bisher versäumt hatte, die Mitschriften von Ende November abzuschreiben, als er krank war“, erklärte Justus mit unbewegter Miene. „Er konnte mir meine Sachen nicht mehr zurück geben, bevor er hier Hausverbot erteilt bekommen hat. Darf ich mir die Sachen aus seinem ehemaligen Zimmer holen?“

Mrs Shaw starrte ihn an und Justus war zufrieden, als er Schuldgefühle in ihren Augen auf blitzen sah. Vielleicht war nicht alles bei ihr verloren. Sie schien mit dieser Entscheidung ihres Mannes nicht ganz so einverstanden zu sein, wie Peter offenbar glaubte.

Schließlich nickte sie. „Natürlich, komm rein.“

Justus seufzte und betrat das Haus. Offenbar kannte sie ihren Sohn allerdings tatsächlich nur sehr schlecht. Peter hatte vielleicht manchmal Probleme mit den Noten oder dem Schulstoff, aber er war nicht so nachlässig einen Monat zu warten um den verpassten Stoff nachzuholen, wenn er einige Tage gefehlt hatte.

„Ich beeile mich“, versprach Justus, stellte jedoch enttäuscht fest, dass Mrs Shaw ihm folgte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft ein paar Minuten allein in Peters Zimmer zu sein um dessen Sachen packen zu können und zumindest Peters Schulsachen und seinen Laptop mitnehmen zu können.

„Hast du mit Peter gesprochen?“, wollte Mrs Shaw unsicher wissen.

„Das letzte Mal am Montagmorgen“, erwiderte Justus ruhig.

„Schade“, murmelte Mrs Shaw leise.

„Ich kann Ihnen auch so sagen, dass es ihm scheiße geht“, stellte Justus mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest. Das hatte er am Sonntagabend nur zu deutlich gesehen. Er hatte gewusst, dass es früher oder später zu einer Eskalation zwischen Peter und seinen Eltern kommen würde. Im Gegensatz zu Bob hatte er bereits erlebt, wie die Shaws auf zwei Männer reagiert hatten, die nichts weiter getan hatten, als Hand in Hand am Strand spazieren zu gehen. Justus, Peter und Bob waren damals gerade erst in der Grundschule gewesen und Justus hatte die Situation erst viel später verstanden. Bob war damals nicht mit ihnen am Strand gewesen und selbst wenn, dann hätte er sich mittlerweile vermutlich nicht mehr daran erinnert.

„Seit wann weißt du das mit … mit den beiden?“, wollte Mrs Shaw wissen.

„Dass Peter schwul ist hat er uns letztes Jahr im Sommer gestanden. Dass er in Bob verliebt ist hab ich ein paar Wochen später erkannt. Und sie haben mir sogar noch im alten Jahr gesagt, dass sie es doch endlich geschafft hätten, zusammen zu kommen, obwohl es ja wirklich nicht viel Zeit dafür gab“, berichtete Justus.

„Du hättest uns das gleich sagen sollen!“, stellte Mrs Shaw aufgebracht fest. „Wir hätten etwas unternehmen müssen, als er noch nicht … noch nicht so verrannt in dieser Sache war!“

„Peter hat sich in nichts verrannt“, widersprach Justus kopfschüttelnd. Er ließ sich auf Peters Schreibtischstuhl sinken und musterte Mrs Shaw nachdenklich. „Er ist verliebt und hat sich entschieden seinen Gefühlen zu folgen, egal welche Konsequenzen das haben wird. Sie haben Peter vor die Wahl gestellt. Nicht erst letzte Woche, sondern in dem Moment, als ihm klar wurde, dass er vielleicht schwul ist. Sie haben ihm sein Leben lang klar gemacht, dass Menschen wie er in Ihrer Welt nichts zu suchen haben. Peter hat versucht in Ihre Welt zu passen und hat festgestellt, dass er das nicht kann.“

„Gar nichts hat er versucht!“, rief Mrs Shaw aufgebracht. „Er hat sich in diese ganze Sache mit Bob hinein gesteigert, den armen Bob auch noch mit hinein gezogen, und sieht dabei nicht, dass es auch anders geht! Wir könnten ihm doch helfen!“

Justus schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Indem Sie Peter zu einem Psychologen bringen und versuchen ihn zu verbiegen? Er weiß schon seit einer Ewigkeit, dass er schwul ist. Mir ist das erst bewusst geworden, als ich vor anderthalb Jahren gesehen habe, wie viel – freier er war, seit dem er es einfach akzeptiert. Vorher ist mir nie aufgefallen, dass er manchmal seltsam verschlossen war. Es geht Peter so viel besser, seit er einfach tut, was sich für ihn richtig anfühlt. Sie sind seine Mutter, seine Eltern, seine Familie. Sie sollten Peter unterstützen, statt ihn vor die Tür zu setzen!“

Mrs Shaw verschränkte unwillig die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hatte in den letzten Monaten nicht das Gefühl, Peter wäre sehr glücklich!“

„Wie oft war er denn noch hier? Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe Peter öfter zu Gesicht bekommen als Sie und seit Peter und Bob zusammen sind, verbringen sie eine Menge Zeit allein, was ich ihnen auch sehr gönne. Peter wusste von Anfang an, was ihn von Ihrer Seite aus erwarten würde. Er hatte wahnsinnige Angst davor mit Ihnen über seine Gefühle zu reden. Er liebt sie, aber er kann sich nicht für Sie verbiegen. Nicht mehr. Er hat es versucht und erkannt, dass er daran zu Grunde gehen würde“, erwiderte Justus.

„Das einzige, was ihm schaden wird, ist diese … Neigung!“, gab Mrs Shaw unglücklich zurück.

Justus drehte ihr den Rücken zu und begann Peters Schulsachen in seinen Rucksack zu packen. „Manchmal habe ich Peter und Bob darum beneidet, dass sie ihre Eltern noch hatten. Gerade am Anfang, als ich dachte meine Eltern würden irgendwann doch wieder kommen, war ich manchmal krank vor Neid. Aber letztendlich war ich später immer froh, dass ihnen so etwas nie passiert ist, dass sie erst mit diesen Gefühlen klar kommen müssten, wenn sie älter wären.“

Er schloss den Rucksack energisch und stand auf. Vor Mrs Shaw blieb er stehen und sah sie ernst an. „Peter ist immer noch zu jung für diesen Verlust! Sie sollten ihm das nicht antun. Er hat nichts getan, was es rechtfertigen würde, dass Sie ihn aus Ihrem Leben verbannen! Peter ist immer noch Ihr Sohn, auch wenn er sein Leben nicht mehr nach Ihren Vorstellungen führt!“ Justus drängte sich an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer. „Ich nehme Peters Schulsachen und seinen Laptop mit. Den hat er von seinem eigenen Geld gekauft, für das er im Frühling jeden Nachmittag gearbeitet hat, also ist das definitiv seiner!“

„Justus…“, begann Mrs Shaw schwach.

„Denken Sie einfach darüber nach!“, forderte Justus, bevor er die Treppe hinunter eilte und das Haus verließ.


End file.
